They can't touch us Traduction
by BotoxedBitch
Summary: L'OS de Silverurn ici - / www . fanfiction . net/s/8215292/1/ They cant touch us vous connaissez la marche à suivre avec les espaces , qu'elle a gentiment accepté que je traduise. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Et bon, voilà, c'est ma première fois, vous êtes gentils.


« Papa, c'est quoi une tapette ? »  
La main de Kurt s'arrêta en plein milieu du dos d'Élisabeth quand il entendit la question. « Élisabeth, où as-tu entendu ce mot ? »  
« A l'école. Tommy a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer chez nous parce que son père avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans la maison des tapettes et jouer avec la fille des tapettes ». Kurt laissa s'échapper un soupir. Blaine et lui avait attendu, depuis le jour où Quinn avait accepté de porter le bébé, le moment où elle découvrirait l'homophobie. Kurt savait qu'ils devraient tôt ou tard y faire face, mais tout de même, elle n'avait que 6 ans et elle aurait du pouvoir grandir sans et encore moins découvrir ça par elle-même.

« Et bien... 'Tapette' est une insulte pour les hommes qui préfèrent les hommes, comme moi et Papou ». Élisabeth resta silencieuse avant de demander : « Mais pourquoi M. Barnes t'insulterais toi et Papou ? Vous êtes les meilleurs papas du monde ! »  
« Bien sûr, mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de le voir. Le plus triste, c'est que pour certaines personnes, comme le papa de Tommy, peu leur importe que nous soyons gentils, ou talentueux, ou que nous essayions de t'offrir la meilleure éducation possible. Pour ces personnes, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que nous soyons deux garçons et ils pensent que c'est contre-nature et nous détestent à cause de ça ». Kurt posa la brosse à cheveux et prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Je suis -nous sommes- désolés que tu aies à vivre avec des gens qui nous détestent parce que nous sommes deux hommes et, dans une certaine mesure, te détestent toi parce que nous t'avons élevée, mais nous allons garder la tête haute et je veux que tu saches que ces personnes ne seront jamais aussi merveilleuses et géniales que Papou, moi et toi. Et maintenant, tu devrais déjà être au lit, alors ferme les yeux et endors-toi pendant que je finis de te brosser les cheveux.

* * *

À 10h27, Kurt était assis sur son canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux, Skype allumé. Après qu'Élisabeth se soit endormie, il avait envoyé un sms à Blaine pour lui dire qu'ils devaient se parler le soir même et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il finissait juste de dîner avec Cooper et qu'il pourrait l'appeler vers 19h30. Pendant que Kurt réfléchissait à la manière d'annoncer le problème concernant leur fille, la sonnerie d'un téléphone sortit des hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir un pop-up disant « Appel de Blaine Hummel-Anderson ». Il clicka sur « accepter l'appel » et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage souriant de son mari apparu.

« Et bien, voilà une bien belle apparition » plaisanta Kurt. Blaine, souriant, demanda « Mauvaise journée ?  
-Tu ne t'imagines même pas.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Kurt soupira.  
« Quand je mettais Élisabeth au lit, elle m'a demandé ce que 'tapette' voulait dire ». Le sourire disparu du visage de Blaine. « Oh », dit-il.  
« Et oui », répondit Kurt. Blaine resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, le visage soucieux, puis il demanda « Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?  
-Et bien, je lui ai dit que nous étions de bons parents, que nous le savions, que notre famille et nos amis le savaient aussi, mais que cet homme de Néandertal homophobe était trop occupé à se débattre avec sa vie merdique pour le voir.  
-Kurt, tu n'as pas utilisé **ces termes** devant notre jeune et innocente fille de 6 ans ?  
-Non, mais c'est l'idée général.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Et toi, ça va ?  
-Honnêtement ? »  
Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt fit une légère pause.  
« Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis en colère parce qu'Élisabeth subit déjà des discriminations à cause de nous, je suis en colère parce qu'elle est en train de perdre un de ses meilleurs amis à cause de ça. J'ai vraiment envie de frapper le père de Tommy la prochaine fois que je le croise.  
-Aussi jouissif que ça pourrait être, je propose plutôt une confrontation verbale, parce que tu as moins de chance de te blesser et parce que tu sais ce que ça me fait, quand tu gagnes » dit Blaine, avec un léger sourire taquin. « En plus, ça serait un meilleur exemple pour Élisabeth que de le frapper en plein visage  
-Je sais, c'est juste... J'ai été pris au dépourvu, tu vois ? ». Kurt soupira. « Je pense que je vais appeler les pères de Rachel et leur demander comment ils ont géré cette situation quand Rachel était petite. Au fait, tu préfères peut-être que j'attende que tu rentres à la maison pour le faire ? »  
Blaine sourit. « Oui. Et rappelle-toi, Kurt, ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre.  
-Ni nous prendre ce que nous avons.»


End file.
